Rack systems are available for storing devices, such as computer servers and other electronic devices, in a manner that minimizes storage space and provides ready access to the front panel of each of the devices. The devices are typically stacked adjacent one another in the rack system to minimize space required to store the devices.
The devices can be permanently mounted to the rack system using conventional fasteners (e.g., screws). Such an arrangement, however, makes it difficult to replace devices, service devices, or access the back side of the device (e.g., ports and connections on the back side).
Alternatively, shelves or “L-shaped” brackets may be mounted to the rack system to support the devices in the rack system. Devices can be readily inserted and removed by sliding the device into place on the shelf or L-shaped brackets. In addition, the device can be slid part way out from the shelf or L-shaped brackets to access the back side of the device. However, the user intending to slide the device only partially out from the rack system may inadvertently slide the device off of the shelf or L-shaped brackets and drop the device. In addition, shelves and L-shaped brackets take up space in the rack system between adjacent devices, increasing vertical overhead and reducing the space available for storing devices in the rack system.
Drawers may also be provided to support the devices in the rack system. Again, the devices can be readily inserted and removed by sliding the drawer in and out of the rack system. However, the drawers also take up space in the rack system between adjacent devices.